A History
by NessiexCullen
Summary: Maria, the vampire trying to reclaim her land in New Mexico, was mentioned in the book of Eclipse. Little is known of her. What was she like? How was her human life? Here's Maria and the answers to her little-known past, as what I call, a history.
1. Spy

The tea table was elegant with its modern ivory design. In its three coated white chairs sat Maria's three favorite dolls. They were propped against the back of the chairs, staring blankly at the poured tea in front of them.

Maria spun so quickly that the hem of her dress fluttered into the open jar of tea a couple times as it flew. She stopped spinning and faced the three dolls.

"I am Queen," She told them. "You all are my friends coming for a visit. During this visit you all shall compliment me and my lovely dresses." Maria smiled, but it vanished after she heard a thump from downstairs. "Stay," she ordered.

Maria left the attic her three dolls to creep downstairs. She slid off her small black shoes and started down the steps. She put hardly any weight on them, so they wouldn't creak and alert anyone she was coming down. Maria's eyes swept the area she was peeking at through the low banister and surveyed it.

Her eyes narrowed at the scene in front of the grand piano. It was her mother inviting a friend in. Wordlessly, Maria watched her mother invite the woman in and the woman just nodded and followed her mother into the den. The two sat across from each other and had what looked like a conversation. She strained her ears to be able to hear better, but she couldn't heard what they were talking about.

Maria glanced up at where she had just come from; the attic. She looked back and took a deep breath. With care, she placed her feet silently on the next step down, the next step, and so on. She didn't have to look because she felt when she reached the end of the stairs. Maria started to creep toward them, trying to get a better look, but at the same time, crouching so they wouldn't see her.

"Mary!" She heard her mother call.

If she hadn't heard this, Maria never would've known another was approaching the room at a fast pace. Maria beat her and managed to stay under cover by diving under the table. She saw the servant's worn shoes walk past and reach her mom.

"Yes madam?" The servant asked.

"Would you get me and Mrs. Michaels some water?"

"Certainly," The servant nodded, curtsied, and left the room.

She came back minutes later with their water.

"Thank you," My mother thanked.

"Your welcome," The response would sound kind and warm, if not for her tight voice.

Maria waited until the servant left the room for the final time until she continued her spy-like movements. She crawled forward toward the two, hiding under the piano, near where the den was. She could hear them clearly.

"Oh, dear," The visitor said, "I was so busy reconnecting with you; I forgot to ask, how is your family? Well, I hope?"

Maria's mother paused, "Yes, everything is fine here at home." Her voice went higher with her lie.

"Tsk, tsk," Her friend replied. "I know that voice. Is everything okay?"

"Like I said, I am happy. That is what you don't seem to understand, Susan," Her mother said tiredly.

"What about your daughter?" Susan continued, "Maria was it? How old is she? Six?"

"Seven," Her mother corrected.

"My!"

Maria's mother sighed, "Fine, okay. You caught me." I heard a laugh from Susan in triumph. "It is Maria. She's not sick or anything… but it's just her in general."

Maria's ears pricked at the mention of her name on her mother's lips. She listened more intently.

"I'm not supposed to feel this way," Her mother said. "I am just so fend up with it. She's like her father; bossy and has the need to be in control. It irks me to no end. I shouldn't feel like my child is a burden." Her words came out fast and high, as if she was keeping this inside for quite a while.

Maria gasped. She covered her mouth and scraped the bottom of the piano, making her presence louder.

"Now, dear…" Susan tried to comfort her mother.

"What was that noise?" Her mother said, getting up. "That gasp and that other noise; what was that?"

Maria sighed and decided to fess up. Better now than later. She crawled out from under the piano and didn't look at her mother as she stood up.

"Here," She mumbled.

Her mother gasped and blushed. Then she hurried toward Maria and rewarded her with a small slap to the ear. "Eavesdropping! Do you know how rude that is! We have a visitor! Oh dear!" She grasped Maria's ear and turned her to the steps. "Go to your room! Don't come out!" She snapped.

Maria's shoulders slumped and didn't say a word to Susan - (who remained silent the whole time) - as she headed up the stairs. As she reached the attic, she jogged to her dolls. They didn't give her comfort she wanted, and so Maria sat down on the fourth coated white chair and cried.

**A/N: I wasn't sure what year Maria was when she was seven, so I tried to do a basic old-fashioned scene. I hope I did it right. Anyway, please R&R!**


	2. Bitten

**Sorry for not updating as fast I as would like. Thank computer glitches!**

**Maria's POV**

Being sixteen, it's the greatest thing in the world. My old life of dolls and being treated like a child dies and my new one of adventure, love, and adulthood began. My life was great. My mother was pleased with my beauty, despite my short height, and my father would buy or get me anything I wanted. I had everyone, and everything wrapped around my finger.

I had to admit; this life was great.

"Maria."

I looked up and set my golden brush I was absentmindedly combing through my hair down. Mary, the family servant, was standing at my attic doorway with a tray in hand.

"Yes?" I asked. I fixed my flowing brown hair into a quick bun and stared down at my golden brush. It had been a gift from my father.

"Your mother would like it if you practiced your piano," Mary suggested.

I cocked my head, "Did she say that, or did you want me to?"

"Well," Mary blushed. "She didn't say a word, but I'm sure she would like you to, considering she's asked you before to start practicing once a day –"

"So?" I asked. I turned back to my dresser and leaned over the built-in bowl on it. I cupped my hands and dug them in the water. I paused for a moment to rest before lifting them back up and splashing the water on my face. "She's busy; I don't want to distract her."

I wiped the water off my face and would've disregarded Mary for the rest of the day if she hadn't said her next words.

"The son of Harry Smithson is coming," Mary told me after a few seconds of obvious careful thought. "What's his name? George, was it? Anyway, George Smithson is coming to your recital. I heard he likes piano players, so you might want to get in practice."

I spun around so fast that Mary stepped back in surprise. "Noooo…" I stretched out the word so even though it was only one syllable, it sounded like was three.

George Smithson was the focus of my romance goal. I swooned at his bright blonde hair, baby blue eyes. Getting his attention would be the best thing to happen. How did Mary know I liked him? Maybe I made it too obvious.

"Yes," Mary said simply.

"Wait!" I cried, "Servants – You –" I sputtered, releasing the hold I had on my dresser counter. "Are you blackmailing me?"

Mary didn't answer, but smiled and left my doorway. "Your choice," She called from across the hall.

I stood frozen for a few seconds, and then rushed down to the piano. It sat near the den, grand in its still stance. I started with my chords and worked up to the hardest piece. I started to untangle it, breaking it apart and repeating the hardest parts over, and over again so they came out smooth.

"Oh, you're practicing?" My mother came in with a letter opener in her hand. "It sounds nice."

I smiled and continued to practice, "I'm almost done. I just needed to fix this piece for the recital."

"Oh good," My mother said. "I was wondering if you could deliver this to your father." She reached over and put a brown bag on top of the piano. "It's your father's lunch. He forgot it."

"You want me to run over there?" I asked her in disbelief.

My mother nodded, "It's not far."

Yeah right. Not far my ass.

I didn't complain though, and I followed my mother's instructions to give his lunch to him. Well, I tried to follow instructions.

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice say.

I turned around on my heels but I didn't see anything. I panicked and moved my eyes back and forth. I hardly noticed all the animals – crickets once chirping had stopped. My heartbeat raced and my chest moved heavily.

"I've never had food this pretty before," The voice continued.

"Stop!" I cried.

I spun around again and faced with a man. No doubt about it, he was handsome. Tall, dark, but his skin was crystal white and dark circles etched under his eyes. I stared at his eyes, which were the creepiest thing about him; they were coal black.

"W-w-what," I stuttered.

The man circled me and breathed his weightless breath on me. It circled around me, and the aurora made me dizzy. I couldn't quite capture the taste. I leaned in automatically despite my head screaming at me to run.

"Prettiest girl in New Mexico," The man stated, taking a deep breath. He smiled, "pretty girl with the most delicious scent."

"Where did you come from?" I asked. My heart still raced. It threatened to rip out of my chest. I tried to slow it down, but my attempt was unsucessful.

"Oh nowhere," The man said. He pulled the brown bag from my hands and tossed it aside. "You don't need that."

I stared after the lunch and looked at the man. I didn't get such a good feeling from him, and it was starting to overpower me. "Um…"

I glanced at the man, and then ran. I ran toward home, but I didn't very far before the man literally appeared right in front of me. I shuddered to a stop. The man grabbed my swaying arm and twisted it so I heard a faint crack. I gasped and cried in pain. I kneeled down and I saw him drop down my arm in disgust.

"I don't like my food running," The man grinned showing his teeth. They were red. It was red with blood.

"I don't know -" I whimpered.

I didn't even know what happened next. All I could feel was pain. I screamed for death to come, but it never did, and the endless raging pain continued to spread across my body. Finally it stopped and I fluttered my eyelids open. Later I would learn that I would began the third and final chapter of my life – of being a vampire.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! R&R!**


	3. A Plan and Dinner

**Third Person POV**

Maria stared out over the empty desert. The freezing temperate and bugs didn't bother her, but that was due to the obvious. Maria walked over the sand, focusing her eyes on one target. Her steps were silent as she put one foot in front of the other slowly.

She was once a powerful queen of her own army, several days ago, and then that terrible battle where she was one of the few survivors of it. Maria had seen a couple of the newborns escape, but they were totally crazy- she didn't care what happened to them. She herself was all she cared about, and her focus was that she was hungry and desperate.

Her eyes were set on one lone house a mile away. It looked in poor shape and sad. Maria didn't doubt that anyone lived there; it would be a perfect retreat for the most anti-social person. It wouldn't be her best meal either, but she hadn't killed in days, and her eyes were black with hunger.

She reached the house and pulled gently at the door. Predictable, it was locked, but that would hardly stop anyone, let alone a vampire. With more strength, but not nearly all of it, Maria tugged at the door so that ripped it out of its hinges. Then she threw down the door on her right in disgust.

She entered the house without invitation and ran upstairs. She hardly took in any of lonely scene- the newspaper lying on a table, a calm fire that had been forgotten and still roaring, and the half open peanut butter jar on the table. Maria didn't even notice that the animals had gone silent with her approach.

It was easy finding his room. Maria saw and heard the man sleeping and giving even snores, his current living chest rocking back and forth with every breath. She curled her hands into fists and started at the man for a moment. She found it amazing that he was still alive, just miles from where the fights were taking place, but then, it wasn't amazing. After all, nearly all had gone for areas where humans were common, for more food.

Maria breathed and circled around his bed. She took in his brown, forest scent, but didn't pause to consider it. It was then she pounced on him. He woke and let out a small cry.

"Wha-" He said. His head thrashed as he tried to fight off his attacker but he was too pinned down to succeed.

His gaze bounced around and landed on Maria. She saw him narrowed his eyes as she could she tell he tried to make her out in the pitch black. His eyes widened, and Maria finished him off with a quick and painful break on his neck. The gaze never lifted off Maria, and it mocked her almost. She thought of what he was thinking before his death- a woman attacker on him- but it was unusual. She never cared about humans. Maria sighed and bit in his neck.

It was a week earlier that she had feasted on anything she pleased, she was intimidating, and she was in control. A week earlier she was in the fights commanding her newborns to win and grab her land.

_Her_ land.

It was a week earlier that she wasn't stuck in the middle of nowhere, a survivor of her own lost battle. All her work and newborns were crushed. But she didn't care for the newborns. She cared for her.

Maria finished her dinner and tossed the corpse aside and sat on his bed to think. She couldn't live like this. She needed to get back what was hers. She needed to claim it. For that she would need more vampires. Not newborns, not yet. She needed allies, people to depend on and gather the right newborns when time allowed.

She would need to gather more lost survivors of other lost battles. A couple of vampires who trusted easily, followed without complaint. She needed two, easy, controllable vampires. Of course later she would need to turn on them, but it was all in good time.

Maria stood up and looked around. Out a small window shown what was the morning light, and the heat that came with it. She could barely feel the cold changing to warm. She turned to her dinner. The corpse's eyes looked blank as it started to attract flies. She shook her head. Then she walked over out of the room and into the bathroom. She didn't need to flip on the light to see. Maria leaned over to the mirror and stared at herself. She looked like a forest princess, with random leafs stuck in her hair, shredded clothes, and beautiful. She sighed in content that she was in fact, pretty, despite her short height. Maria stroked her hair for a moment and then settled her gaze at her eyes. She watched as the black pit color of her eyes turned to their natural color.

"I will get back what is mine," Maria promised to herself.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I did expect it to play out longer, but I think I stretched out the details as far as they would go. **


End file.
